Questionable Alliance
by Lioness002
Summary: What are Ben and Gwen going do to stop Kevin after he disappears for weeks? Gwen has a plan to save him but it comes with a catch, they need Darkstar to help. *Set after the episodes Forge of Creation and Nor Iron Bars a Cage* FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Last Resort

**Hey guys, here's another Ben 10 story that came to mind today. I looked up some of the future episodes and it seems that Gwen will ask Darkstar to help her and Ben fight against Kevin. This is my interpretation or guess of what I think will happen in the series. So here goes and let me know how I do. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

It had been weeks, since Ben and I had seen Kevin. We had fought him at the Forge of Creation and the Null Void, but since then, we hadn't heard a peep from him. We heard stories of him whispered from planet to planet, but every time we tried to fight him, we had gotten there to late and he had already left. He was settling old scores, and we watched him slip away deeper and deeper into the darkness of his own insanity. Every planet closer he got to Earth, he grew more and more insane and vengeful. It killed me to see Ben plotting against Kevin; the person he had looked up to for over a year and a half, the person he shared laughs and memories with. Kevin, a hero in his own right, our friend, forever and always no matter what happened. After Kevin had absorbed the Ultimatrix to save the universe from Aggregor, he had changed, and now Ben wanted to stop him once and for all. It wasn't right. If Kevin wouldn't change back willingly by himself, then Ben and I would have to do it for him, or in the worst case... take him out. I had a plan, a good one, but I knew Ben wouldn't like it, he wouldn't aprove. But I had to do something, I couldn't just sit around and expect Kevin to get btter, I had to help him. I didn't even really like the dyer consequences or situation either, but we didn't have a choice, the plan was our last resort, a ditch effort to try and save him, we were running out of time, and so was Kevin.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

I stared glumly toward the old abandoned warehouse and grimaced to myself. "This was so stupid, he wouldn't help." I thought as I gave a shudder of unease and took a tentative step toward the crumbling building. I was afraind, but I wouldn't show it, I was doing this for Kevin, I had to be strong for him. I really, really didn't want to be anywhere near here or him but he could be the key to saving Kevin. I walked past sign after sign that said "No Trespassing" or something like it as I got closer to the haunted looking building. I swallowed my pride and nausea and walked up to the rusty old warehouse door and lightly placed my hand on the rusted knob to push the door forward. The door squeaked open just enough that I could slip through and get inside.

I wiped dust off of my outfit and glanced around, the room was dimly lit by three or four burning candles. There were boxes everywhere, left alone on the floor with their contents spilling out. Forgotten, abandoned. I waited for my eyes to adjust before venturing any further into the creepy old building that felt like a tomb. I felt suffocated and claustrophobic but I had to push forward, for Kevin. He was all that mattered right now, I was doing this for him.

I took a deep breath and swallowed the bile in my throat as I called out his name, "Michael?" I asked cautiously gazing around the dim and dirty room. I heard faint steps from somewhere in the distance, the source, Michael's metal clad boots. I stayed close to the door in case I needed a quick escape. Michael Morningstar; the most creepy, perverted and evil person I had ever meet, seemed to dissipate from the shadows like he was one himself. I gazed at him waiting for some sign of acknowledgment that he had seen or heard me. I flinched when he turned toward me, his silver helmet gleaming in the faint light while his dark and evil looking eyes bored into mine.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Gwendolyn?" He asked casually. In bit my lip to keep myself from making a smart remark and exhaled loudly. I hated his guts.

"I'm here to ask you for a favor." I answered sadly, I wouldn't go to him unless it was an absolute emergency. Sadly, no one else in the world I knew could help Kevin return back to himself, back to me. I looked back at Michael, holding his shadowed and malevolent gaze, unflinching and proud.

"Why ask me? Shouldn't you be going to your brainless boyfriend?" He asked harshly. I ground me teeth slightly and bit my tongue, I needed his help, insults and yelling wouldn't help. Everyone knew Kevin was gone, he was just trying to hurt my feelings, poke and prod at mt weaknesses.

"One," I started to answer in a steely tone, "he's not brainless, and two, he's gone." I mumbled, the last part ended in a whisper, I didn't want to think about all the details right now. "You of all people should know that." I snapped. "You were probably jumping for joy when you heard the news that he was gone."

"Oh, that's right, he left to go be insane. He left you because he didn't care." He stepped a few paces forward coming to stand in front of me. "But I care." He whispered dangerously, placing a gloved hand on my cheek. My eyes opened wide and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me." I hissed pushing him away. I heard an echoed laugh reverberating from his helmet and around the room. I internally cringed but kept up a strong front.

"Right." He answered darkly.

"Can we get back to the topic as of why I came here to talk to you about?" I snapped peevishly. I could hear a muffled chuckle from Morningstar but I ignored it. "I came here to ask for your help, remember?" Michael shrugged and went and sat on an old, filthy looking arm chair. He grabbed a large book from the table beside it and started flipping through it in a bored fashion.

"I recall it faintly." I glared at him and gave an agitated sigh. Michael glanced up and placed the book softly back on the table. "What is it?" He finally asked in an annoyed tone.

"I want you to help us defeat Kevin." I said rather cautiously, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea when I said the word 'defeat'.

"Really?" Was his only reply. I could tell from his tone of voice he was intrigued with my proposition. "Why should I help you?" He asked. I smirked to myself and placed a hand on my hip.

"Because there's something in it for you." I stated. "I have a plan that can turn Kevin_ and_ you back to normal." Michael leaned forward in the chair resting his elbows on his thighs and his hands on his chin so he could hear and think better.

"I'm listening."

**...**

**Finally, the first chapter is done. Let me know how I did. The next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a Comment or Review Please! That would be totally appriciated. There will also be Gwevin in later chapters. :) Can't have a good story without it!**

–**Lioness002**


	2. Convincing the Un Convincible

**Hey, I'm back again with the second chapter of Questionable Alliance. Hope you enjoy! Please Review! There have been some changes from the original chapter 2 so watching out for them would be wise. :) ****–I Own Nothing **

**–Lioness002**

**...**

I smiled to myself in relief and relaxed slightly, part of the obstacle had been overcome, and convincing Michael to listen to me had to be the hardest part. "Good," I thought, "this was going by smoother than I thought it would. He is actually going to listen to me." I took a deep breath and pulled over what looked like an empty orange box and sat down. I looked over to Michael on the other side of the room to see he was waiting impatiently for me to tell him my plan.

"Well? Are you going to tell me this plan of yours?" Michael pestered. I sighed to myself and prepared for the long explanation ahead.

"Alright," I said leaning forward, "the way I see it is you can turn back to normal by absorbing a large quantity of energy. Right?" Michael nodded and kept quiet. "To save the universe, Kevin absorbed part of Ben's Ultimatrix, one of the most powerful energies in the universe."

"Yeah, I heard that through the grapevine, but what does that have to do with me?" Michael said fiercely. I knew if he said yes it was only so he could look normal again, he could care less about Kevin's well-being. But without Michael, there would be no other way to cure Kevin.

"This has everything to do with you." I responded eagerly. "You see, the last time you absorbed Kevin's excess energy, you cured him of his mutation and in the process it cured you."

"I remember, that was also when I was almost able to absorb all of your delicious energy and your Cousin Ben's power." I gulped down the rising bile at the memory and shook away the accursed thoughts.

"That's nice, but back to the topic at hand." Michael gave a spin chilling cackle and stood up from his seat. My eyes narrowed and I stood as well ready for anything to happen. Michael began pacing back and forth mumbling something to him self in thought.

"But you forget Gwendolyn," he finally said to me, "the last time to cure Kevin and me, we used an ancient power transferor called the Dominus Librium, if you remember correctly, Kevin destroyed it." Michael almost hissed in annoyance.

"I don't forget that he destroyed it to save Ben and me." Michael scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Idiot." He mumbled to himself. I let out a loud breath and calmed myself and continued in my explanation.

"The truth is that you don't need it. You'd just need to focus intently on absorbing." I said. Michael looked at me with his dark and menacing eyes piercing into mine. It took all of my willpower to not flinch away.

"Kevin would never let me get close enough to even try and absorb any of his energy." Michael said. "He hates my guts."

"I wonder why." I mumbled under my breath. "Anyway, Ben and I would distract Kevin so the plan could work. You could sneak up from behind him try to absorb."

"Why haven't you just asked him to stop?" Michael asked suddenly. I blinked slowly and then exhaled a deep breath. "Why did he have to ask the toughest questions for me to answer?" I thought in annoyance.

"In Kevin's state of mind he wouldn't be willing to give up all of his power." I said sadly. "He's to busy with his own insanity and absolute freedom to care about the consequences." I rubbed my arm sadly and touched the gold chain around my neck that held the locket Kevin gave me so long ago. It was all I had left of him that proved he ever really cared about me. "He's to busy to care about his friends and family and how they're feeling." I whispered to almost myself. I heard footsteps again as Michael was moving closer. "Stop." I said raising a hand when he got within ten feet of me.

"You should be a little nicer to me considering I might help you to save your god forsaken boyfriend." He hissed. I glared at him in defiance.

"I'm asking you as a friend, please Michael." I whispered sincerely. The truth of the matter was that I was dying without Kevin and Ben was planning on taking him down and I had to stop it. I couldn't let Ben hurt Kevin.

"Alright, lets just say that I agree to this plan of yours, and Kevin is cured and I'm not, what would happen?" I flinched and sighed, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go there.

"If that happened, we'd figure something out." I said cautiously wanting Michael to let it go and trust us. Michael shook his head and slowly unscrewed his helmet. I pulled away in fear and stepped a few more feet back.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered. Michael ignored me and pulled away his metal helmet exposing his hideously shriveled and dead looking face. My eyes widened in disgust and repulsion, he looked even worse than the last time I saw him without his helmet.

"Do you see me? I look disgusting and ugly, when I ask you what would you do if I didn't look completely normal, you better answer!" He yelled in rage and aggravation. I nodded quickly and put my hands up in defense.

"If you decided to help us and you cured Kevin and you didn't look normal I would do one and only one thing for you."

"And what would that be?" Michael asked in curiosity as he screwed his helmet back on. I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the face.

"I would let you absorb my energy, Michael. I would cure you myself."

There was a deafening silence as Michael stared at me calmly as if he hadn't heard correctly. "Is that so?" He asked skeptically in my direction. I nodded slowly in a grave and final way.

"Yes." I whispered pulling my eyes away from his and looking around the grungy room. I would do anything for Kevin, even if it included helping Darkstar in the long run. As I looked around the room one thing was for sure from my deduction of the shabby room; Michael didn't know how to clean up a room at all. I finally looked back to Darkstar with a bold and unwavering gaze. "You in?" I challenged. Darkstar gave a skin crawling chuckle and grabbed a few items from around the room.

"Alright." He said to me quietly. "I will help you take care of, Kevin." I sighed and smiled toward Darkstar, he was actually going to help us fight Kevin. In retrospect that probably didn't take much convincing, the snag area was probably more in the curing area, Darkstar didn't want to be cheated out of his reward.

"Thank you." I breathed in relief. "Be warned, this won't be easy." I said as Michael walked over to me. Michael snickered and walked quickly past me and out of the building.

"I'm counting on it." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared from view. I shook away my moment of happiness and pushed my way around boxes and followed Michael out of the dilapidated building and toward my car. This was going to be a long and hard road to curing Kevin.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You did what!" Ben practically screamed at me after I walked into the Plumbers Headquarters followed closely by Michael/Darkstar. "How could you betray me like this? How could you trust Michael? He will always stab you in the back! What were you thinking Gwen?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"I was thinking he could help Kevin." I hissed in annoyance. "That's more than I can say about you, all you can think about is taking him out for good. It's ridiculous." I said throwing my arms up in the air in aggravation. Ben frowned and rubbed his temples.

"Kevin isn't sane; we have to do it, Gwen." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away and stepped back from Ben.

"You are too blinded by your own personal grief and betrayal to listen to reason. Our Kevin is still in there, we just need to get through to him." I pleaded to Ben. "We have to try." I deadpanned. Ben closed his eyes and let out a very loud and angry sigh.

"No." He said sounding very monotone. I clenched my fists and took a swing at his head. Ben ducked at the last second just missing my outstretched hand.

"What the Hell is your problem!" Ben yelled at me in frustration.

"My problem is you. You won't even listen to my plan of saving Kevin, I know it will work!"

"Kevin is far beyond saving, it's not going to happen, Gwen. I'm sorry but nothing you say is going to change that. You need to realize your boyfriend isn't in there, he is gone forever-"

"But-"

"KEVIN IS GONE! Get that through your head!" Ben screamed. I set my lips in a tight line and pivoted on my heel and headed out of them room.

"I can't Ben, I love him!' Ben's eyes widened and he stayed silent. "I'll save him without your help. I will save him!" I yelled exciting the room and spotting Michael. "Come on." I hissed harshly storming out of the room.

"Gwen! GWEN!" Ben finally called after me as I briskly walked away. I could hear him running after me as I grabbed Michaels arm and practically dragged him from the building.

"Nice yelling match." Michael stated boldly. I turned toward him with a hiss and small glare.

"Shut up." I said entering the main lobby. Seconds later Ben caught up to me and spun me around quickly and gave me a big hug. I was taken way back at his major mood swing and I pulled away in confusion. "Wha-?"

"Gwen." He cut me off. "I never knew-"

"Well now you know."

"Let me finish, I never knew he meant so much to you. I don't fully agree with this but…I guess I'll help." Ben finally finished. My eyes widened in surprise before I smiled brightly. "Oh my god, I convinced him!" I thought in amazement.

"Thank you Ben!" I said giving him a huge hug. Ben gave a chocked laugh at me and then turned toward Michael with a small frown forming. Ben and Darkstar had a silent staring war for a few seconds before Ben twitched slightly in my direction.

"So what's this plan of yours?"

**...**

**There we go, the edited chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed and if so let me know what you think, good or bad. I am open to suggestions. So do me a favor all of you readers out there and please leave a review or comment at the end. Thanks! :)**

–**Lioness002**


	3. Battle Training

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Please bear with me, writing this is really not easy, I was planning on not continuing. So please leave a review to help me keep going, I just want to get this done, I don't like not finishing a story. So hopefully you will enjoy and want to read more. :) -I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

As Ben had previously asked about my plan to cure Kevin, I told him in full detail what I planned to do. He was skeptical of course about the power transfer between Kevin and Michael but he tried to listen through the whole explanation without complaint. He really didn't want to help Kevin, he thought it was a lost cause and that our Kevin was gone, but I knew better, my sweet, caring, and kind Kevin was still in there, somewhere deep down.

"Ok Michael, here are the rules." Ben snapped rounding on Michael like the criminal he was as we all stood in the Plumbers training room. "One, I have no problem kicking your butt out of here at any time, so no lip and if I have even an incline feeling you will turn on us, I will kick your butt all the way to Hong Kong. Are we clear?" Ben said staring straight into Michael's cold and unforgiving eyes.

"Crystal." He whispered, his helmet making it sound echoed and even more menacing than normal. Ben gave one last glare at him and then turned to me with a frown and his hands on his hips.

"So how do you want to work this?" Ben asked trying to look at me and soften his gaze just the slightest. I let out a sigh and looked around the room for a second before I had an idea.

"We need to practice this process of absorption first, because lets face it; Michael has never absorbed something of this magnitude before. Well…at least not without help." I said flicking my gaze in his direction. "So we need someplace we can practice without being disturbed, and we will need something of a very high power." I said, my gaze looking at the Ultimatrix and Ben for the last part. I could see Ben grinding his teeth together in agitation as he looked toward me; he knew what the 'powerful energy' would be.

"Well that's one thing down." Michael said picking up on the silent fight Ben and I were having over the 'energy source.' Ben turned to glare at Michael before rolling his eyes and throwing his arms up in the air in defeat.

"Fine! Why don't you just you use me as bait, Gwen?" Ben said sarcastically raising his voice slightly. I smiled to myself and shook my head as I thought of the layout of the Plumbers training facility we were currently in.

"Why don't we use the old training room downstairs? No one goes down there anymore so our work can be private and uninterrupted." I said confidently looking at Ben. Ben shrugged with a sigh and started to walk toward the sign that said 'Stairs' on the wall a few feet from us.

"Follow me." He said over his shoulder not even waiting for Michael and me to follow after him.

~.~.~.~.~

"Great! Perfect! That's exactly what we need, Michael!" I called as I ran down from the control room to meet Michael and Ben on the lower floor. Ben, Michael and I had been working on how far his powers could go for a few days now, every day pushing his limits to the extreme. Michael was tired out but he said that he could do it, and he did. As long as it affected him good in the long run he was willing to do anything. I was beyond excited because he had just managed to absorb the same amount of extra energy that was floating around in Kevin's body without help, that no small feat and that meant we were one step closer to curing my love. I smiled as I jogged down the flight of stairs jumping two or three at a time to the battle room where Michael and Ben both were waiting for me. "That was perfect; do you think you can do that with Kevin?" I asked looking at Michael when I entered the room. Michael took a deep breath to try and get rid of some of his fatigue before he looked me in the eyes to answer.

"Possibly, but Kevin would have to be weakened or passed out. There is no way I can absorb that much energy by myself with him running around and fighting it every step of the way." Michael said truthfully. I nodded curtly at him but on the inside I was screaming in joy.

"Alright, Ben and I will take care of that." I said looking at Ben. "We are not going to kill him, just incapacitate him." I said seriously, glaring right at Ben as I spoke. Ben looked at me with a squint but gave a hesitant nod.

"Ok, but the second it gets out of hand, I'm taking him down, for good." Ben threatened. I closed my eyes and turned away as Ben walked away to another part of the building.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." I whispered to myself as I fingered my locket hidden beneath the collar of my shirt. There was a short silence before Michael cleared his throat to signal he wanted to say something.

"Are you sure Levin is worth all of this?" Michael said unemotionally. I sighed and turned to face him sadly fighting back tears.

"Yes, you have no idea how far I will go to save him." I said walking toward the door to leave. I grasped the worn doorknob and turned it just as a young messenger girl came running in my direction down the hall at full speed.

"Gwen Tennyson! Gwen!" Called the girl as she ran up waving her arms in the process.

"Yes?" I asked startled at the appearance of the girl, her hair was out of her ponytail and she was breathing hard, like she had just run a mile.

"I can't believe I finally found you, I have urgent news. Kevin is on Earth and attacking some young Plumbers, you and Ben have been told to put a stop to it." She breathed holding onto the wall for support as she finally took a breath of fresh air. My eyes widened as I patted her on the back and I ushered Michael to come over.

"Thank you, you have done well." I said to the girl as Michael arrived. I turned to Michael and gulped in a breath, "Are you ready to take on Kevin? Because it's now or never." I said hurriedly. Michael nodded. That was all the conformation I needed as I raced down the corridor to find Ben.

**...**

**Yay, another chapter down. I only see a few more quick chapters after this. Coming up next, the big battle with Kevin. So I hope everyone enjoyed and please leave a review! :)**** -Lioness002**


	4. Returned To Me

**All right, chapter four is here for all of you to read. This is the last chapter of this very short story. So please be extra nice and review last chapters of "Questionable Alliance". :)**** Thanks! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

"Ah!" I was screaming as I flew through the air, hurtled against a wall, and slid to the floor. I shook my head and looked up to see Ben and Michael fighting Kevin. I reached my hand up and wiped away the small trail of blood that was coming from my forehead. I blinked away the fuzziness just in time to put up a tentacle to catch Ben in Heatblast form.

"Thanks!" Ben called before hopping to the ground and creating another flaming rock to fly on so he could get back into the fight.

"No problem." I said getting back up and throwing waves of Manna toward Kevin. I cringed every time he was hit and let out a growl or hiss of pain, I hated to see him suffer, but there was no way to help him unless he was worn down. When my manna was about to hit him he snapped his head in my direction and gave me a spin chilling smile before swatting Michael away like a fly.

"Hello Gwen, nice of you to give me snack." He said as the manna hit him and he absorbed it. My eyes widened in shock before I brought out my spell book looking for something that would have an affect on him, but I had to be honest with myself, I couldn't do anything.

Before I could do anything Michael appeared behind him throwing his dark energy at him, I could hear Kevin snicker before spinning around and cracking the ground and making a dark hole where Michael was running. My eyes widened as I quickly put a platform beneath him, Michael was the only person that could cure Kevin.

"How are we exactly planning on stopping him?" Michael hissed angrily as I pulled him over and Ben came up using him flamethrower all over Kevin before turning into Humongosaur and slamming him into the pavement. I flinched but turned to Michael with a grave expression.

"I have an idea; I have a spell that could possibly stop him, but only for a short amount of time." I said watching as Kevin threw Ben off and he started to run at Michael and me. "Keep him busy." I said pushing Michael away and running into the abandoned building so I could look through my book and find the right spell.

I let out a sigh and began to leaf through the worn pages. I jumped when there was a huge explosion from outside that made the windows shatter and send shards of glass all over. I put up a shield to block most of the shards but a few got through. I hissed in pain as I pulled out a small shard from my arm. I bit my lip and threw the glass away and found a spell that might help.

"Hiatious plorioum winliod." I closed my eyes and focused on Kevin. From outside I heard large gusts of wind begin to pick up and I felt the building shake when something hit into the wall. "Sorry Kevin." I whispered looking for the original spell. I gasped as Kevin went flying through the wall and landed a few yards away from me with Ultimate Swampfire close on his heels.

"Gwen, we need your help." Ben coughed as Kevin sliced off one of his arms before it grew back.

"Working on it, now go get Michael!" I called memorizing the selected spell.

"What about you?" He asked as Kevin got up and punched him into a nearby wall.

"I will take care of myself!" I yelled throwing manna at the ceiling above Kevin's head. I smiled when the cement started to fall onto him, slowly at first but gradually faster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben run out of the building to find Michael.

"Gwen, stop fighting, you know you can't win." Kevin laughed mercilessly as he burst out from under the rubble and ran up to me. I put up a shield but Kevin smashed through it as if it were nothing. I gasped when Kevin wrapped a claw around my waist and sent a wave of electricity through my body. I could feel it all over, my toes, fingers, hair, and even my teeth.

"Kevin." I whispered as I fought the urge to scream.

"This is your fault, if you hadn't come than you would be fine. I've been trying to stay away, but your energy is to delectable to resist." He said softly as he gave a distorted bark of a laugh.

"I'm not giving up on you." I breathed as Kevin threw me to the floor like nothing.

"Than you are a fool." He hissed making his Diamondhead arm into a sharp point and placing it right above my heart. "This is your reward for loving me." He said pulling his arm up about to plunge it through my heart. There was a loud explosion as one of the nearby walls was blown out and Michael and Ben came in.

"Kevin, stop! That's Gwen!" He yelled as he turned into Loadstar and brought pieces of metal flying toward Kevin. It was enough of a distraction for me to roll out of the way and get to my feet before Kevin could skewer me to the floor. I quickly ran to Michael as Ben fought Kevin.

"This is it. I will stun Kevin long enough for you to get to him. This is our only shot." I said pleadingly. Michael nodded.

"Alright Gwendolyn, do what you have to." I nodded and I quickly mumbled a stunning spell under my breath and hoped it would at least have some affect on him. When I opened my eyes I saw Kevin still moving and my stomach dropped. It wasn't working. I quickly whispered the spell again as Kevin shot Ben with radiation and shot Michael with electricity. He glared at me and quickly ran over to me. I jumped back as he slammed a fist into the ground right next to me, but when I jumped back I ran into the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the next hit, but it didn't come. I opened one eye and came face to face with a stunned Kevin. I let out a sigh and quickly side stepped away from him.

"I can't…move!" He roared in a primal voice.

"Michael, now!" I yelled as Michael ran over and jumped onto Kevin back and placed his hands on both sides of Kevin's head. I watched as I saw Michael begin to absorb Kevin's excess energy, it was golden, like a pure light. Kevin screamed as Michael continued absorb, I could hear his evil laugh echoing through his helmet. I flinched as Kevin roared in pain and agony but I began to smile slightly as I saw Kevin's form begin to waver and shrink. Yes, it was working.

"What's happening?" Ben asked as he turned back into himself.

"It's working; Michael is taking away his excess energy." I said giddily as I watched Kevin's arms shrink and his skin become peachier like normal. I saw as Kevin's mismatched eyes closed and he fell to the floor. I ran over when Kevin's mutation was fully gone and Michael had tumbled off, he was high on the power he had just received from Kevin. I quickly fell to the ground next to him and rolled him over lightly so his head was on my lap. I felt tears of joy enter my eyes when I saw Kevin's face, it was normal, human. I softly caressed his face as Ben came running up.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, it worked." I said as I felt Kevin's pulse, it was a steady and normal rate. I looked over to Michael as I saw him take off his helmet and reveal his normal face, not shriveled and dead, but smooth and alive. I looked back down at Kevin when I heard a soft moan escape his lips. "Kevin?" I whispered softly as I brushed black bangs from his eyes. His eyes lightly fluttered open and focused up on my face. I smiled when I saw they were their normal dark chocolate color.

"Gwen?" He whispered hoarsely. I quickly nodded and felt my tears stream down my cheeks.

"Hey." I whispered as Kevin slowly sat up. I kept my hands on his shoulders because I could tell he was very weak. Kevin blinked wildly and looked around with wide eyes.

"Oh god." He whispered looking at Ben and then at me.

"It's alright." I whispered into his ear as I wrapped my arms securely around his shoulders. "You're safe." I felt him nod slightly as he placed a hand on my hands.

"Hey man, nice to have you back." Ben said with a smirk.

"Nice to be back." He said rubbing his head. When Ben looked over his shoulder to find Michael he was gone.

"Umm."

"Leave him." I said. "He got what he wanted; let's leave him alone for now." I said pulling Kevin to his feet.

"I am so sor-"

"No." I said placing a hand on his cheek. "It's alright, you weren't yourself, and you don't need to apologize."

"But I hurt you." He whispered.

"And I hurt you, we are even." I said pulling his face to mine. I felt Kevin relax and slowly wrap his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips relished the sensation of the kiss, it was like the long lost sensation of parched man finding drinking water. It was as if Kevin had been gone for longer than a few weeks, the kiss was amazing. We really didn't want to part but we had to. We both slowly pulled away and smiled. "Good to have you back." I joked.

"Come on man; let's get you to the car." Ben said slinging an arm around his shoulder and I did the same. We slowly made our way out of the destroyed building and toward the car as the sun slowly began to rise on a new day. Each of us was feeling emotions of happiness and fulfillment, we had won and our family was back together. As the sun rose on a new day it brought new possibilities for the future along with it.

* * *

**I am so glad I finally got this done; it was a thorn in my side for months. So this the end, I left it at a more open ended moment because that was how the show left it off and I really couldn't write another chapter. So I hope everyone enjoyed and you will be super nice and leave me a review. :) Thanks for reading! :) -Lioness002**


End file.
